The new cultivar ‘PPP TRI WH05’ is a product of a cross between the female parent ‘Rome’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,032) and the male parent ‘GEDI TWO PAD’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,501). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in September 2003 in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP TRI WH05’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.